The Rebirth of Severus Snape
by Torra Jhed
Summary: Severus Snape was pretty sure he died. So why is it that he's now being carried around and coddled like a baby? Oh, that's because he IS one. Because you asked for it, I am updating this story. Chapter 3 is now available! Happy NaNoWriMo to all participants!
1. Chapter 1

Severus looked deep into those emerald green eyes as he lay dying. The boy, so much more like his mother than Severus ever wanted to admit, held him until he gave his last breath and his vision darkened into nothingness.

'Did I do enough, Lily?' he gave strength to that last thought before he succumbed to Nagini's poison. Strangely, death did not hurt as much as he believed it would. He felt warm and protected. He felt as though someone was lifting him up in a delicate embrace.

"You did enough, Severus," a soft voice whispered to him. "Just rest."

"Lily?" he called out.

"Yes, I'm here to help you," she replied. "You are being healed. The decision has been made to send you back with the chance at a happy life."

"I don't understand," he said. "What do you mean? I feel so helpless."

"Just rest your mind," she answered. "You'll be found soon. I'll explain the rest then."

A panic instantly welled up inside of him. If he was still alive, he was most certainly facing a life in Azkaban; if not worse. No one but Dumbledore, and now Harry, knew who he really was. Was he really being kept alive only to suffer more?

"Rest your mind," she soothed softly. He felt his entire body being rocked. "No one's going to put you in prison."

Harry made his way through the dark passage to the Shrieking Shack where they'd left the body of his once hated professor. He couldn't leave the man to rot; not after all he'd sacrificed for Harry. He lit the passage carefully, making sure that he was well concealed beneath his Invisibility Cloak as he went so he would be able to see any rogue Death Eaters, if any lingered about. He somehow doubted it since most of them abandoned their dark Lord as soon as Harry 'resurrected'. There was a candle flicker in the room ahead of him. Harry kept his newly repaired wand at the ready, just in case. He wasn't protected as he was before and he would be damned if he lived through all that, just to be killed by some Death Eater.

He inspected the room through the open door and saw the professor's clothes lying where he'd fallen earlier but his body was nowhere to be found within them. If a Death Eater had wanted to steal his body to desecrate it, he doubted they'd take the time to strip him first simply because it would take too long and the risk of getting caught would be too great.

Once he scanned the room and ensured that the door was flush against the wall, he stepped inside to see his mother's ghostly form standing by the window holding an infant in her arms.

"Mum?" he asked, confused.

"Yes, Sweetheart, it's me," she replied. "I knew you would come for Severus."

"What happened to his body? Did someone steal it?" Harry questioned, looking around.

'Oh wonderful,' Snape thought. 'Did someone break his glasses? I'm right HERE.'

"No, he's right here," Lily said, rocking the infant she held gently. "An ancient magic is at work. I don't know how far reaching it is, but Severus has been resurrected. This baby is him."

'What?!' Severus attempted to shout but it came out as a squeak in his newly infant voice. 'You have got to be joking!'

"It is no joke, Severus," Lily informed him. "Right now, he is fully aware of what is being said but soon his memories of his former life will leave him and he will be a normal baby wizard like any other."

The infant babbled something that sounded as though he were trying to communicate.

"I'm just guessing he doesn't care for that idea too much," Harry replied.

"No, he does not," Lily chuckled. "I don't know if his reluctance will affect his ability to remember or not. This is ancient magic that I am not familiar with. I just know that I was called to wait until someone safe came for him."

"Are you coming back too?" Harry asked his mother.

"No, Sweetheart. I've been dead too many years and my body far too decayed for this kind of magic. Severus was newly dead and his body easily healed. Do find him a good family to raise him up this time. Someone who wants and will love him," Lily told him. "I trust you to find someone who can. Professor McGonagall always had very sound advice. You can confide to her if you need a person to talk to. Please take him now. My time is nearly up."

Harry took the baby from his mother and she disappeared with a final smile for her son. He looked down at the dark haired baby who was staring back up at him with unfocused eyes. Unlike the adult Severus Snape, this baby had soft downy black hair with no trace of greasiness and his eyes were more of a brownish hazel than the dark nearly obsidian ones Harry had been used to seeing. Even his nose, which was buttonlike rather than hooked, was entirely dissimilar to the adult. One thing, however, was obvious. He was terrified and shaking.

'Of course I can understand you, Potter. Weren't you paying attention?' was what Severus wanted to snap at the foolish boy but all he managed was a sound that sort of mimicked, "Aye."

"Good, then let me say something to you that you'd never allow, if you were your adult self," Harry started as he held the baby close to his face. "You may or may not believe me, but I am making this vow. I will never let anyone hurt you again. What you did for me, all that you sacrificed; I owe you this."

"Oh." came the reply from Severus which was as close to a 'no' as he could manage.

"Yes, I do. I don't care that you did it because you loved my mother; that doesn't change the fact that you saved my life," Harry told him. "I don't know how long your memories are going to remain but I hope you will find it in yourself to trust me to figure this out."

The baby hiccuped and he scowled. Another hiccup came and a few cries of irritation emerged. Harry figured that he had no other real means of communication like any other baby, which was what he was meant to be. After a moment or two, the cries died down and the hiccups stopped as the baby's thumb found its way to his mouth.

Harry started back through the passageway, sending out a brighter light with his wand than when he came up as he was now carrying an infant that he had no desire to drop. Severus realized they were moving through the passage beneath the Whomping Willow and breathed a sigh of relief. He hated the Shrieking Shack, now more than ever before.

After what seemed to be an eternity, they emerged from beneath the Willow and stepped out of its reach before it started moving again. Ron and Hermione were approaching quickly from the castle.

"You've been gone for ages," Hermione said. "We thought you might have been attacked. Where's Professor Snape's body?"

"What do you have there, Mate?" Ron interrupted.

"It's a long story, but this IS Professor Snape," Harry answered.

The other two peered into the blanket and the baby tried to give the sternest look he could manage, but it only served to make all three teens smile.

"We've got to find someone to take care of him," Hermione said. "Someone who will treat him well."

"I know," Harry replied, "but who?"

"Us," Ron declared.

"What?" Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"Let's face it," Ron snorted. "No one is going to take a baby Snape and treat him good. Even if you tell people a hundred times, he has some powerful enemies. We destroyed horcruxes, fought Death Eaters and survived this war beyond any expectation of it. It has to be us."

'God help me,' Snape thought as he made a sound that vaguely reminded them of gagging which made all three laugh.

"Too bad, Sir," Ron said, indulgently. "You invited yourself into the mix the second you risked yourself to bring that sword to us. You could have been exposed by one of the Snatchers that night, you know."

"I didn't tell you about that part in his memories," Harry interrupted.

"I figured it out ages ago. Griphook told us, after all," Ron replied before looking at Hermione. "I'm surprised you didn't reason it out."

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. "He said that Snape put the fake sword in Bellatrix's vault so who else could have brought it to us? That's clever, Ron."

The young ginger's ears went red with embarrassment. "Yeah, it's been known to happen."

'I never would have expected Weasley's the one with some semblance of sense in all this.' Severus thought to himself. Truth be told, even Severus had to admit that he'd watched the younger man when he played Wizard's Chess in the Great Hall and he could be an effective tactician. Perhaps in a smaller family, his talent would have been encouraged but in one with seven children; he supposed that there was no time for that sort of attention.

Severus felt a huge pain in his stomach and he let out a wail of discomfort, against his will. It did serve its purpose in letting the three teens know that they could discuss whatever the hell they wanted; once his needs were met. It worked brilliantly as they stopped to see what was wrong with him.

"Poor bloke's probably starving," Ron suggested.

'Got it in one, Weasley,' Severus thought. 'Now, how about doing something about it?'

Ron took baby Snape from Harry and headed immediately toward the castle kitchens. Even if none of them were there, he figured that there would still be some manner of food. They'd tackle the problem of how to get it into him when they got there.

When they arrived, the three found almost every House Elf in the surprisingly pristine kitchens; cooking and cleaning. One could barely tell that anything at all happened in the castle from the state of the kitchen. The elves jumped in attention to the wizards who had saved their lives. Eager would be an understatement to the willingness to locate a bottle and mother's milk for the infant with the three heroes. Within seconds, Ron was coaxing the nipple into Snape's unwilling mouth, who was steadfastly refusing.

"Look," Ron whispered, "I know you're not thrilled about this but it's the only option, save finding a woman with breast milk to nurse you. You need to eat."

Severus took the nipple in his mouth and tried to suck on it but except for a trickle of milk, the nipple suctioned closed. Ron tapped on Severus' bottom lip gently in an effort to get him to release the nipple a little bit.

"You need to let some air in a little bit to keep the milk going. There, that's it," Ron said.

'Excuse me for not knowing, Weasley. It has been nearly thirty seven or more years since I last required this skill, Severus thought but soon became too focused on the sweet flowing nectar that quickly filled his stomach. He hadn't even realized he was so very hungry. Occasionally, Ron would pull the nipple out to let some much needed air into the bottle as Severus wasn't completely able to manage on his own.

"How do you know so much about babies?" Hermione asked Ron as he patted the baby's back after he finished nursing.

"Grew up around little ones," Ron offered. "After Fred and George went to Hogwarts, Mum took to looking after the neighbor's baby, Reina, when Mrs. Leister went back to work. She wasn't much bigger than he is when we first started sitting. Mum taught Ginny and me all about how to diaper, feed and entertain a baby. The Leisters moved Nova Scotia right before I started school, so I'm good for the first two years. After that, we're all in the same boat."

A loud, rumbling belch escaped from Severus that surprised even himself.

"Charming," Hermione mused as she wrinkled her nose.

"Better out than in with a baby," Ron told her with a grin. "Gotta get that air out of the stomach or it'll give him pains and he'll spit up more."

'Because that's not completely humiliating,' Severus thought with a frown.

"We need to get back," Harry said finally. "Your parents are probably worrying."

Ron hadn't thought of it since they came upon Harry and baby Snape but reality crashed in on him again. Fred was gone. His big brother died. Fred, who had always made him laugh when things were bleak; he would never smile or crack stupid jokes or make his own bottom explode for a laugh again. For the last hour, Ron had been so busy taking care of the baby that he'd completely forgotten. His face fell and Harry took baby Snape while Hermione took his hand and embraced the young man before they left the kitchen.

'What's Weasley crying about?' Severus wondered as they traveled to the Great Hall. He was suddenly feeling very tired and couldn't work his brain to figure out what the problem was. He just wanted to sleep. Without even realizing it, his fingers had worked their way to his mouth and he was in a blissful slumber so deep that not even the din of the Great Hall could wake him.

As soon as they entered, Molly charged her son and hugged him tightly. "Ron, come quickly and see what happened. You won't believe it!"

"Try me, Mum. I think I'll believe just about anything today," Ron replied as she tugged him over to the family, tears flowing freely down her rosy cheeks.

When they got where his siblings were gathered, the first thing that Ron noticed was George sitting with a chubby small baby with a shock of ginger hair and crying and holding the baby close.

"We don't know how it happened," Molly said, "but look! It's Freddie. He just... transformed!"

"Everyone that died from our side seems to have resurrected in one fashion or another," Ginny explained. "Remus and 'Dora are in the hospital wing being looked over right now."

"What about..." Harry began as he looked around wildly. .

"No one from their side," she replied. "Not one."

"I want to make sure," Harry said. "I intend to destroy his body once and for all. Burn it. As for the rest, that will be up to their families, I reckon."

"Potter," a tired, soft female voice called to him.

He turned to face Narcissa Malfoy, her husband and son. He instinctively held Severus just a little closer.

"Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy," Harry greeted. "Draco."

"Will you take my sister's body and destroy it too?" Narcissa asked the young man warily.

"Are you certain?" he returned. "I plan to ensure he's burnt to a cinder."

"Please," she halfway begged. "I want this nightmare to be over. They wanted to kill my son."

"As you like," Harry nodded. "I'll take care of both bodies."

"I want to help," Draco said. Harry thought that his classmate looked tired and much older than his eighteen years. Harry extended a hand, much as Draco had done in their first year. Draco shook it. They would likely never be close friends, but respectful acquaintances would suffice, in Harry's book. He was entirely too fed up with hatred.

"Let's end this then," Harry said, looking for Hermione and handing the still soundly sleeping Severus off to her. "Take care of him while I'm gone. We can talk about how we're all going to take care of him later. Right now, I just want to get those bodies out of this castle and out of this reality."

Without even thinking about it, Harry leaned over and kissed baby Severus' forehead. "I promise to make this world better for you."

* * *

**Author's Note: The obligatory 'I don't own this' applies. This is a quick little thing that came to mind after several nights of not sleeping. I know it's been done before and just about to death but I thought I'd type it up and put it out there anyway. **

**Right now, I'm leaving it as a one-shot with the opportunity that I may go back to it again after my other fic is finished.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry and Draco entered the room where the bodies of the fallen Death Eaters were stored. Their breath came out in smoky puffs of air from the cold in the room as candles flickered on to illuminate the walls and floor. They found the bodies next to one another and Draco shivered involuntarily.

"You don't have to do this," Harry said to his classmate. "I know she's your aunt."

"No," Draco answered. "I do. She wasn't with us because she was family. She was there as our jailer. I'm glad she's dead. And you're sure he can't...?"

"He's gone for good," Harry assured him. He summoned a sheet to wrap Riddle's body. Draco did the same after using a cleaning charm to wash the two bodies. "Why did you do that?"

"The dead evacuate their bowels," Draco snorted. "Don't imagine you wanted to smell that while we're moving them either. Where are we taking them to burn?"

"The Shrieking Shack," Harry decided. "It isn't needed and I think it's far enough away from everything else that no other buildings will be in danger."

Draco nodded in agreement and levitated the now shrouded body of Bellatrix Lestrange behind him. The two young men walked back along the grounds toward the Whomping Willow which was eerily still. Not wishing to take any chances, Harry levitated a branch toward the knot and the willow opened its entrance. Once they made their way to the other side, Harry sealed the passageway so that the fire would not go through the underground corridor and damage the tree on the other side.

They settled the two bodies in the center of the shack next to one another. Draco took a lantern from the wall and doused the bodies with the oil within. Harry followed suit and gathered the other lanterns. Once both shrouds were saturated, the two young men stood at the door.

"You do the honors," Harry said to Draco. "You've earned the right."

Draco nodded in understanding and sent sparks shooting from his wand which ignited the oil easily. They closed the door and ran well away from the small shanty as it caught fire.

Once they were a safe distance away, they sat on the grass and watched the blaze in companionable silence.

"It's finally finished," Draco said after a long while. "I was worried that he might escape somehow."

"You're not the only one," Harry replied. "I'm glad it's done though. Being the 'Chosen One' bloody well sucks."

"If it's any help, you're still the same prat to me," Draco said after composing himself from a laugh.

"It does, oddly enough. Thanks," Harry said watching the flames dance across the dusky sky. "Feeling's mutual, by the way."

They sat there until the once 'most haunted building in Britain' was burned to smoldering ash and it was quite dark by that time. Harry lent a hand to Draco to stand and the pair walked the long way back to Hogwarts. Even in the night, Harry could see the devastation at the castle. He wondered if it would ever be completely repaired.

"Maybe it can be fixed up even better than before," Draco mused, obviously thinking along the same lines. "By the way, that baby you came back with... it's Professor Snape, isn't it?"

"Found him in the Shrieking Shack where Riddle attacked him with the snake," Harry said.

"So he really was on the right side. What are you going to do to him?" Draco asked bluntly.

"Raise him, I guess," Harry answered. "Wasn't expecting to be a parent straight off the bat but then again, I didn't expect so much of what's happened to me."

"You'll be good to him, won't you?" Draco nearly demanded.

"Of course. He's only a baby, after all, and no kid should be treated badly. I lived that and I might not know a lot about raising a kid but I definitely know how NOT to treat one."

Draco let out a relieved sigh. "Just make sure you, you know, change his identity. He made a lot of enemies and even if the Ministry gets them; they have families. He'll be safer as someone else."

"You're right but I can't think of another name that would suit him," Harry said.

"What about something like James Bond, that spy from the muggle novels?" Draco suggested.

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked.

"We do get half bloods in Slytherin, you know," Draco retorted. "Someone left one of those books in the common room one time and I read it. Sounded all very exciting."

"Well, James was my dad's name so that's right out, but maybe Ian after the bloke who wrote the novels, Ian Fleming," Harry said. "I'll try to ask Ron and Hermione too."

As they returned to the Great Hall, there was a party in full swing. Food platters were filled with meats, vegetables, and every kind of sweet and drink one could imagine. Were it not for the utter rubble around them, one would never have guessed one of the most violent battles in Wizard history had been fought in that very arena only hours earlier. Harry and Draco sat across from one another at the table and began eating. Neither young man had been aware of just how hungry he was.

One by one, they were joined by family and friends until their section of the table was fairly bursting with people. Ginny sat next to Harry, just appreciating the closeness. He'd been gone for so long and even though it was a short lived grief; she'd truly thought he died when the Death Eaters had forced Hagrid to carry his unconscious body back to the school. Ron sat next to her still holding Snape, who was looking around curiously.

Meanwhile Molly was on the far end with Fred in her arms, looking as if she'd kill anyone who tried to pull him away from her. Next to Draco was Narcissa, her hand resting gently on her son's shoulder. Across the hall, Arthur was in conference with a distraught looking Lucius Malfoy.

"He's been trying to turn himself in to anyone who will listen for hours now," Narcissa explained. "No one will arrest him."

"Everyone can see the condition he's in. There's no doubt to anyone's mind that you all have been suffering, perhaps worse than many of us," Harry said, setting his cutlery aside. Despite having barely eaten for months, he found that he wasn't as hungry as he first thought he might be.

"I think that's what Arthur is trying to convince him of," Molly commented. She then sharply switched tracks and motioned to Ron, Hermione and Harry. "You three should get your bellies full and be off to bed. Look at the state of you; thin, ragged and look as though you might drop from exhaustion at any moment. Only one owl that any of you were alive. I spent months worrying."

Looking at the once plump frame, Harry could see that she, too, had suffered and lost a great deal of weight over the months.

"It was too dangerous, Mum," Ron said. "We couldn't send you an owl at all to let you know anything."

"I sent it after you escaped," Narcissa informed them. "Blodwyn is good at sticking to the shadows and I thought your mother would want to know. I would have been out of my mind with concern had Draco been in your places."

Draco's ears went pink with embarrassment while Molly moved over to the other side of the table and gave Narcissa a hug with her free arm.

"Thank you," she said, breaking into tears. "I was heartsick not knowing."

Harry stood and walked over to where the two men were talking.

"Mister Malfoy," Harry said with a sound of authority in his voice that surprised both of the older men, "He's never going to hurt your family again. I made sure of that. Your unwilling enslavement at his feet is over. I'll testify to that when the need arises but for now; you, Mrs. Malfoy, and your son are safe. Please join them and appreciate your freedom."

Lucius grabbed Harry and sobbed openly, a thing he'd never done even with his own son. Some dam of stress seemed to have been broken and it took him a moment to find his voice.

"How can you when I nearly..." the man started but the rest of the statement stuck in his throat. It took Harry completely by surprise but he let the man regain his composure and then the elder Malfoy put his hands on Harry's cheeks and looked into his eyes. "You're a good lad."

"That, I think we can all agree with," Arthur said, clapping Harry on the back, feeling as proud of him as if he were one of his own sons. He had, after all, thought of the young man in that way for years, ever since he first visited their home when the Weasley boys sprung him out of the Dursley's house.

Severus was content to look around as much as his limited vision allowed and listen to the conversations going on around him. It seemed that much of everyone forgot that he still had an adult mind for the moment, which was fine by him for the time being. It would be impossible to put an infant in Azkaban, after all.

Once everyone was well fed, Molly insisted that they find somewhere to bunker down for the night. Severus was pleased for that because the noise of the celebration was getting irritating. It was worse than the Halloween Celebrations at the school with a thousand hyper, sugared up children.

Severus woke with some blurry object floating overhead. He let out a cry of surprise as he tried to focus and a light turned on nearby him. It was then that he recalled the events of the last two days. His ousting at Hogwarts, the fight with McGonagall, the attack by Nagini, each event came flooding back to him as well as his being held first by Harry Potter and then Lily. He had died. Yet, he returned to life as an infant; a chance to grow up all over. Now he wasn't quite sure where he was; his stomach was rumbling and most humiliating of all, he was wet. The reality and emotion of it all overwhelmed his tiny new body and before he realized what had happened; Severus started crying.

"It's all right," he heard Hermione coo softly as she picked him up. "What do you need? Can't you tell me?"

Severus could not stop his crying; not that he could have told her what was wrong even if he had. His emotional control was completely gone. She patted his back and rocked him for a moment but it did no good.

"Let me take him," Ron interrupted as she continued cooing at the baby Snape. "You need the sleep."

"We all do, Ron, but he needs comforting," she replied.

"He needs a few things and I can get him settled quicker which is better for all of us," he answered. She handed the infant over to him and headed back to her bed. Once she was out of earshot, he whispered, "I thought you'd prefer it if she wasn't taking care of this sort of thing."

Ron laid Severus down on a change table and deftly swapped the wet nappy for clean, dry one with a minimum of fuss. Severus could do nothing but allow the humiliation to occur and he waited for the rude comments to flow. However, he was surprised when the young ginger did nothing more than call a house elf to bring a warmed bottle.

Severus was shaking as he waited for the revenge to start. He had treated those three particularly bad. Surely, they would be getting their own back. Ron took baby Severus and swaddled him in a soft blanket and picked him up to give him a sense of security but he was still shivering.

"There's nothing to be scared about," Ron said, patting him gently as they moved to a rocking chair. "I won't drop you or anything. Here, you'll feel better once you eat."

Severus took the nipple and suckled more easily than he had the first time. He was getting the hang of eating from a bottle and he relaxed some. It appeared that, for the time being; he was not about to be denigrated or abused. He let out a sigh as he felt his stomach getting full. Ron picked him up to burp him and he continued to talk to the baby softly.

"No one's gonna hurt you," he promised. "Harry, Hermione and me are going to take care of you. Right now, I just want to let them get some sleep. I'm not the best wizard so the least I can do is take the time with you while they sleep."

'_Nothing much wrong with you except you never think you're good enough,' _Severus thought in response before burping loudly.

"Yeah, well with six brothers who done it all before, I never was going to be spectacular, was I?" he replied before stopping abruptly. "How did that just happen?"

'_You're a legillimens?' _Severus thought to him.

"I was never taught that," Ron said.

'_So? Natural talents happen. You just weren't looking for it,' _Severus sighed. '_At least I can talk to someone.'_

"Sorry it's me but this way you don't have to rely on guesswork for your needs until I get the other two trained up on how to deal with babies," Ron suggested. "Since you're supposed to start to forget, I guess we'll have to figure it out after that happens."

'_I don't want to forget,'_ Severus thought.

"Maybe you won't," Ron said, settling him back with the rest of the bottle. "But I would think that having all of your knowledge or memories in a baby's body might be kinda tough. What will happen will happen though, so there's no need to worry about it. You're gonna be taken care of any way it goes."

Severus looked up at Ron, trying to muster up a skeptical frown which would have been more easily accomplished had he not been busy eating.

"You don't have to believe me right now but I'll prove it," Ron sighed as he gently rocked the baby.

A warm calm spread over Severus' infant body as Ron started singing 'The Little Patchwork Wizard' softly to him. It was amazing to him how such a nonsensical song about a lovesick wizard could make him feel cared for and more than a little drowsy. No one had ever sung to him before. His tiny hands reached up and rubbed at his eyes just as Remus Lupin walked into the room hand in hand with his wife; both looking healthy and unscarred.

"Hope I'm not intruding," Remus said softly. "We were looking for an escape from the revelry."

"So were we," Ron whispered. "C'mon in. Beds are over there and I'm just trying to get him back to sleep."

"It really is Severus, isn't it?" Remus said. "He's so tiny. Much smaller than Teddy was when he was born."

"He's so adorable," Tonks cooed at him.

'_Shit. That's the last thing I need.'_

"I still can't figure out how you two didn't end up as infants as well," Ron said, holding Severus a little closer since he'd stiffened up when Lupin entered.

"Whatever magic came over this area, I believe that it simply cured my lycanthropy," Remus explained. "I don't feel it within me anymore."

"And I wasn't dead to begin with," Tonks said. "I was hit with a deep sleep spell that would have only worn off once I was buried. My 'aunt' obviously wanted me to suffer before I died."

Severus thought that sounded about right for the demented woman. He snorted in agreement.

"If there were any doubts about whether or not this baby was Severus Snape, that removes it," he said with a chuckle.

"He is who he is," Ron nodded in agreement. "He's just getting used to this shock but we're taking care of him pretty well, I think."

Severus began sucking on his fingers as he watched Lupin suspiciously. He still wasn't comfortable around the man, especially now that he found himself in such a vulnerable position.

'_Quit staring at me,' _Severus thought at the man. The smile on his face irritated Severus.

"I think he's getting too stimulated," Ron said to Remus. "I'm going to take him out to the hall to walk a bit. Feel free to take a bunk. We'll be quiet when we come back."

"Might I perhaps be able to speak with him tomorrow?" Remus asked.

"You can talk to him but he won't do much answering back," Ron answered with a grin as he headed for the door. Once they were in the corridor, Ron breathed a sigh of relief. "Blimey, I hope they're sleeping when we get back."

'_You're not the only one,' _Severus grumbled in his mind. '_What happens next?'_

"Not quite sure," Ron replied. "Maybe stay and help rebuild? The place is a mess. Gonna have to find a job too."

"Who are you talking to?" George asked from his slumped position against the wall with a bottle of firewhisky in his hand.

"Professor Snape," Ron said sitting next to his brother. "You all right?"

"Too much to deal with in one day," George said. "Can he understand you?"

"Yeah, we just figured out that I can hear him with legillimancy," Ron told him. "Until he starts losing his memories, we can work together to keep him sorted out. C'mon, Mate, don't drink yourself blind tonight. We got Fred back."

"When did you stop being my git of a little brother?" George mumbled.

"It's been a long year, Mate," Ron replied.

'_Tell him he won't like the hangover tomorrow,'_ Severus thought to Ron.

"Snape says to tell you that the hangover you're going to get will blow," the younger brother told the older. Severus laughed at the translation which caused the two brothers to laugh as well.

"Can I hold him?" George asked. Ron looked down.

'_Oh, very well,' _Severus thought. Ron handed the baby Snape over to his brother who took him gently and rested the tiny body against his propped up legs. Severus found that the position gave him a nice upright view, though the Weasleys looked enormous to him now.

"I guess I'm going to be your Uncle George now," he said to the baby. "I'm going to teach you and Freddie all the best jokes and tricks to drive your parents crazy. Who is going to be the parents for him now?"

"Harry, Hermione and me," Ron said. "No one else can do it."

"I suppose a dark haired Weasley is all right," George said to the baby. "Remember, you are a kid again. That means you give those three all sorts of hell, alright?"

Severus smiled and put his fingers in his mouth. He was starting to get hungry and damnit all, he was wet again.

"You're going back to your new Dad number one," George said, noticing the nappy. "I'm going to get some sleep."

Ron watched as his brother stumbled off to find a corner of the castle to sleep in and he returned to the room with baby Severus and was fortunate to find everyone asleep.

Severus was changed and put into fresh pyjamas, this time feeling less self conscious and embarrassed. Weasley was turning out to be a fairly effective caregiver. With another bottle giving him a pleasantly full feeling, he started dozing easily and Ron placed him in the crib next to his bed and turned out the light.

"G'night, Baby," Ron said just before he started snoring.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so here it is. A second chapter, thanks to all of your reviews and requests for a continuation. I can't promise that updates will come quickly because I'm making my first serious attempt at NaNoWriMo and an original work. *fingers crossed* Wish me luck! Then I'm making jewelry as Xmas gifts for family and friends so I have a great deal on my plate until after the holidays. But after that, I should be able to devote more uninterrupted time to keeping up with my fan fictions.  
**

**I suppose it should go without saying that I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did 'cause then I'd be stinking rich.  
**

**I hope this chapter held up to expectations. Please let me know your thoughts in reviews. I do try to answer each and every one. Again, thanks to all of you. I was very overwhelmed and very humbled by your wonderful words of praise and encouragement.  
**

**-Jenny  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Severus sat in his infant seat and watched as several stuffed animals bobbed in time with a very simple melody. He thought that the bright blue dragon was about to catch the fluffy white sheep when, thankfully, it dashed upward as the dragon swooped down. For a moment, he wondered when in the hell he'd started being so interested in toys and allowing his imagination to take over so fully.

Over the previous several weeks, as they settled into a routine and the apartment as the Room of Requirement had become, Severus found that he appreciated the routine of having his three caregivers being in one spot and they took turns having him for a day while the other two worked at rebuilding the castle. When the music stopped from his mobile, the animals immediately stopped and went to sleep. He let out a cry of irritation and Harry came and picked him up.

"They've been running for almost an hour," Harry said. "They need a rest. Besides, it's tummy time."

Severus hated 'tummy time'. It was an insulting term for what was little more than physical torture. He was laid on a play mat and had to hold his head up for as long as he could which was disgustingly short, in his opinion. He didn't recall his head being this heavy before. When he could manage no more, Severus laid his head down on the mat and sighed.

"That was almost thirty seconds longer than last time," Harry praised. "You're getting pretty good at this."

'_Big deal. I used to be able to hold my head up all day,'_ Severus thought miserably. He'd much rather have watched the animals again. He stuck his fingers in his mouth, which he could only do when he was with Potter or Weasley. Granger kept pulling them out.

"Look, it's a nice day out. What do you say we head out for a trip to Diagon Alley after lunch?" Harry suggested as he took baby Severus over to the changing table and talked while he took care of business. "You need some new clothes anyway. Those spindly legs of yours are busting out of these preemie rompers."

'_No I don't. There's no need to be indebted to you more than I am.' _Severus drew his legs up toward his chest which made Harry laugh.

"Nice try but you're getting too big for these things. When we go into town, I'll pick up some newborn to three month old clothes which should do for the next couple of months. We'll go after lunch," Harry chuckled as he tickled the baby behind his knees which made him squirm and then the inevitable happened. Harry hadn't put the nappy back on him yet and Severus let loose an arch of pee.

'_Priorities, Potter. Nappy first; THEN you can tickle,'_ Severus thought, even though Harry couldn't hear it.

They boy had been abysmal at Legillimancy and Occulmancy when Severus tried to teach him. He asked Weasley not to let on about their communication since he didn't want Granger scrambling his own brain in her attempts to outdo her companions. The girl was smart enough but there was a vast difference between reading in a book and practical application. Severus knew he wasn't in any capacity to defend against an accidental overzealous attack. Weasley seemed more than pleased that their mind to mind talking was something relegated to just the two of them.

Severus did perk up at the thought of lunch. While he was still getting regular bottles, at mealtimes he was receiving bottles mixed with a thin rice cereal. Sometimes it tasted like apples and pears and others, it was orange-banana which Severus preferred. Since breakfast had been apple, he was reasonably certain that he would have orange-banana for lunch. Though he hadn't realized it, he must have been making noises because Harry picked him up.

"I know, Buddy, I'm hungry too," Harry said as cleaned himself up, grabbed the nappy sack and put Severus in the pram. "Let's start down now. It'll be noon by the time we get to the Great Hall."

Every day, the mess and destruction became a little less overwhelming as they walked through the castle. The first thing that was repaired had been the structural supports. Now the work on the larger weight bearing stones and masonry was starting. They were stopped along the way by the appearance of Peeves, who was throwing cement over the walls with his feet until he spied Harry pushing Severus in the pram. Thankfully, no one had informed the mischievous poltergeist of the baby's true identity.

"Ooh, it's Potty and the ickle babykins! Hello, ickle baby!" Peeves squealed in a high pitched falsetto meant to strain the ears. He swooped down and made faces into the pram and started to poke a finger in when Severus deftly grabbed the finger and stuck it in his mouth.

"Oh no. His hands are probably dirty, Buddy," Harry said, trying to extract the offending finger from the baby's mouth.

"Eurgh! He slobbered on me hands!" Peeves groaned. "Should get me own back, I should. How would you like someone sucking on YOUR fingers?!"

"He does that enough himself, Peeves," Harry said. "I'm warning you. If you even think about touching this baby, I'll wrap you in bread and feed you to the squid. Hagrid reckons she's about ready to spawn so if you don't want to be squid fodder, leave him alone."

"You're no fun any more, Potty," Peeves said flying up to sit on a rafter. "Wasn't going to do nuffink to him anyway. Not allowed."

"I didn't know there was anything you wouldn't do, Peeves," Harry said, starting back on his trip to the Great Hall.

"Baron says baby is off limits," Peeves pouted.

"Well, if you're looking to torment someone, I heard Umbridge is in Azkaban and there are no more Dementors there," Harry offered.

Peeves looked as pleased as if someone had presented him with a barrel of dung bombs for his birthday. He tipped his hat and flew away singing about taking a holiday.

"Remember she doesn't like centaurs!" Harry called after Peeves before he was gone. Severus laughed at the idea of Dolores Umbridge being taunted by the destructive little poltergeist without relief and having no recourse. "You are so cute when you laugh."

Severus returned to sucking on his fingers as they entered the Great Hall. Since there were only the repair workers left in the school, only one of the long tables was set for lunch. Harry took the seat at the nearest end to the entrance as there was an infant seat secured to the table next to him. The seat was much like the one in their quarters with a headrest that allowed Severus to sit upright and look around as people gathered for meals. Ron had been the first to notice that Severus started to mimic the chewing motions of those around him. It was just the impetus he needed to chew carefully and not eat rushed as he was used to doing.

Hagrid filtered in next from his work at the Astonomy Tower. Hagrid's giant hand gently touched Severus' head with a much greater delicacy than one would expect from so large a man. "How's the little feller today?"

"Good. He's holding his head up longer each day and he's starting to sprout out of his preemie clothes finally. He's also hungry," Harry reported with a grin as he saw the bottle appear on the table. Severus' feet started kicking excitedly and wild.

"Well, that's a fine thing," Hagrid said with a warm smile. Severus smiled back at the half-giant. He doubted that he would have acted so kindly towards him if Hagrid knew that his memories were intact so far. "You keep going at this rate an' ye'll be as tall as me one day. Mus' be orange fer lunch t'day."

"Gee, how could you tell?" Harry replied with a laugh. "Keep your shirt on; I'm getting it."

"You want me ter help with getting' the little bloke fed while you eat?" Hagrid asked. "I don' think any o' you lot have had a hot meal in weeks."

"We do all right taking turns," Harry answered. "Ron manages him best though. He always seems so much calmer with him."

"Well he's had the experience wi' little ones before, didn't he?" Hagrid said.

"Yeah, more than Hermione and me," Harry nodded as he put the bottle to Severus' lips. "We're doing the best we know how though. I want him to grow up in the world the best we can make it. He deserves that and more."

Minerva, Remus, and several others entered, all looking tired and disheveled from the repair work. Tonks had gone back to her mother's house to stay with their own baby while everything else was settled. Now that her husband was no longer affected by his illness, he would be free to take on whatever work he wanted and Minerva immediately offered him the Defense Against the Dark Arts position once again as he was certainly the most effective teacher they'd had in recent history. He of course accepted immediately since he did greatly enjoy the occupation when he was there before.

"Hello," Remus said as he sat on the other side of Severus' infant seat, leaned in and made a comical face at the baby. No one had told him about Severus retaining his memories still. "How're you today, Severus?"

The baby scowled at him around the nipple in his mouth but it only lasted a minute as he broke into giggles. Severus hated when he did that. It was so hard to convince someone you detested them when you kept laughing at their silliness.

"That's a good sound," Remus remarked as he turned his attention to Harry. "What are you up to this afternoon?"

"We're going shopping this afternoon. He's growing out of everything he has now." Harry said. "We should be able to find what he needs in Diagon Alley."

"Gladrags has the best selection," Remus said. "Particularly because he'll grow out of everything before he wears it out."

"Thanks," Harry said. "He's certainly is growing and moving more than I would have expected for a little baby."

'I'm not a little baby. I'm a man in an infant's body,' Severus thought which Ron picked up from further down the table and smothered a chuckle.

Hermione patted his back as though he were choking, having no idea what he was actually laughing at.

"Did you hear what I said?" she asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I was looking at the baby," he said apologetically.

"I need to go and find my parents," Hermione told him. "I don't think it's a good idea to take Severus along though and he seems best with you."

"You don't want me to come along?" Ron asked.

"It's not that I don't want you along. It's just that I don't think showing up in Australia with you and a baby to restore my parents' memories is the most intelligent move," Hermione explained. "And he really does seem to do the best with you. It's like you understand him in a way that I can't having never dealt with infants before."

"That's true," Ron said. "Are you going to ask Harry to go?"

"No," she replied. "I think this is one trip I need to take alone."

"I'm not sure that's a great idea, 'Mione," he told her. "There are still a lot of rogue Death Eaters out there. I would rather you not go alone."

"I was going to ask Ginny to go with me," Hermione said. "I think she felt rather left out of things."

"Well, she had to be, didn't she?" Ron said back. "She wasn't of age yet."

"Yeah, there's that, but I think it would be good for just us girls to go," Hermione replied.

Ron nodded. "That's not a bad idea. I'd feel better if you were with someone and Ginny's amazing at defensive spells. I wouldn't want Snape to feel like everyone's abandoning him, y'know?"

"You really have taken to him much more than I thought you would have," Hermione smiled.

"Well, he's a cute little guy and thinking about all he did for us, putting his life on the line; it would be downright despicable not to feel something for him," Ron explained.

"I'm glad you aren't upset," Hermione said. "There's so much to do but I really must return my parents to normal."

"Mum said that George has taken on looking after Fred so you could ask Mum to go too. She could probably do with getting away for a while," Ron suggested.

"I'll ask but I'm not sure she wants to be away from her own family," Hermione mused. "Well, I'll send an owl to Ginny this afternoon and with any luck, we can be on our way by the weekend. Sooner gone is sooner back, I expect."

Severus was content to sit in his chair after he'd finished his bottle and allow the warm, post meal fugue hit him while Harry finished his own lunch. He would have never admitted it but, even as an adult, the afternoon classes seemed to be more difficult to manage because he was comfortably full from the midday meal. Of course, he always managed to shove that feeling off because he couldn't be complacent with the dunderheads that would inevitably blow something up.

Harry finally pushed his chair away from the table as his dishes disappeared into the kitchens below. "We best be off if we're to get our errands done," Harry said. He picked up baby Severus and waved his hand at the table. "Bye, Everyone."

Harry put the drowsy baby in the pram and thought that perhaps it would be best that he was sleeping since the floo might scare him. Severus yawned widely and the soothing motion of the moving pram quickly sent him to sleep. When he woke again, it was quite noisy as his pram bumped along the cobbles of Diagon Alley. The loud voices were hurting his ears and he couldn't help but cry from the pain. Harry couldn't blame him for crying. The place sounded like a riot was taking place and all because he happened to turn up to do some shopping. He quickly cast a muffling charm over the pram to help alleviate the noise from the crowd. He had quills and autograph books shoved in his face from every which way and people grabbing at him with such force that once almost lost hold of the carriage.

"HOLD IT!" he shouted. "Give me a little space, please! You're scaring the baby."

The identity of the baby then became the next topic of questions which Harry wasn't prepared to answer and the noise once again drowned him out until several large explosions of smoke and confetti sent people scrambling. George ducked through the smoke cover and grabbed Harry and Severus and got them to his shop in all haste.

For his own, Severus was absolutely miserable. Even muffled of the noise, all those people reaching around him and jostling the carriage. He didn't know if he'd be bounced right out of it, or if he'd get taken by some Death Eater and he couldn't even defend himself. His terror and crying reached a fevered pitch by the time George closed the door.

"Have you lost your bleedin' mind walking out in broad daylight with the baby by yourself?" George asked, picking up Severus, bouncing him and patting his back. "Since you haven't been out of the castle, people have been going mad wanting to see you. You threw oil on the biggest fire there was."

"I had no idea," Harry said. "I've been so busy with re-building at Hogwarts and looking after him that I hadn't picked up a paper in ages. I never even thought about it."

Severus had calmed from the fear response and was feeling very unfriendly toward his new guardian for not thinking. That was always his problem. He never thought anything through! He gave a shuddering sigh as he very purposely shoved his fingers in his mouth. It gave him a chance to settle his mind.

"There, you're all better now, Mate," George cooed to the baby. "What did you come down here for anyway?"

"Sev is growing out of everything he owns," Harry said. "Since it was my day with him, I figured that we'd come and pick some clothes for him to wear now and grow into later."

George walked over to one of his shelves and tossed Harry what looked to be a very ordinary ball cap. "Put that on," he said. "Keep yourself disguised the rest of the day."

Harry put the cap on and he was transformed into a rather comely looking young lady with blonde hair and rather impressive breasts. Severus smiled at the change. It would serve Potter right to go around like that for the day for not realizing who he is. After all, it wasn't him that had been scared out of his mind by that horde of people.

"Thought you might like that," George whispered to the baby.

He then handed the newly well endowed Harry Potter a baby sling and put Severus safely inside. Severus snuggled against the two fleshy breasts and listened to Harry's heartbeat which was very calming. It was certainly a comfortable position. Harry glared at George.

"You did this on purpose!" he accused.

"Bloody well right," George replied with a grin. "Best go out the rear door, Mate. No one will be looking for a busty blonde to interview. Well, not for any news stories, anyway."

"I still sound like myself," Harry said. "Not exactly a lady's voice.

"Oh right," George said handing him a hard toffee. "That'll help."

Harry reluctantly popped the candy in his mouth.

"Thanks," he said in a very feminine voice. Severus started laughing as if Harry's voice was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. "Don't you start. I'll put you in your cot when we get home until it's time for Ron to take over."

The baby continued laughing until he could hardly breathe. Harry patted his back. It wouldn't do for the baby to get all red faced and possibly hyperventilate. He supposed it probably did look funny and he sounded even more ridiculous but it was the only way to keep that mad horde from mobbing him and hurting Severus.

He slipped through the back door of the Weasley shop and headed straight for Gladrags as quickly as he could without bouncing Severus out of the sling. As it was, he could feel his boobs bouncing, which was just bizarre. Once there, Harry started picking up a random assortment of newborn to three month clothes of all colors and prints. There was a jumper in both blue and green with the same dragon on it, as well as snap up shirts and soft pants that would keep the baby in clothes for a few months.

'That's too much junk,' Severus thought as he started staring at a hippogriff sitting on the counter in front of him. Before he could even contemplate what he was doing, Severus reached out and grabbed it by the ear but it was heavier than he expected. His arm strength wasn't enough to pull it too him easily. It bounced onto Harry's feet and he looked down at Severus and then at the toy.

"You like that, do you?" Harry asked. Severus hid his face in embarrassment. He didn't even know why he tried to grab the toy except that is was there and looked like such fun. He started sucking his fingers, wishing he could disappear. Harry reached down and picked up the fallen hippogriff before setting it atop the pile of clothes. "I don't see any reason why you shouldn't have a toy that you like."

The lady behind the till smiled. "Your first, Ma'am?"

It took Harry a second to realize that she was talking to him. "Oh, yes. I'd never even so much as held an infant before him."

"They're fun when they're small like this. They can't talk back," she said, tallying the order. "And impossible to spoil. It's when they're older that it gets difficult but so long as you start when they begin to understand; it's not so bad."

Harry waited for her to finish the tally and he handed over five galleons, six sickles, and four knuts for his purchase. The bags were filled to brimming with so many clothes that he was sure Ron and Hermione would think he'd lost his mind. He was certain that Severus did but he looked down and the little baby Snape was peeking out of his sling and smiling at the shopkeeper.

"Flirt," Harry said as they left. He couldn't wait to be back at Hogwarts and away from Diagon Alley until the next time he had to buy clothes for a growing boy. The disguise helped him walk down the street without so much as a second glance but loads of people were discussing Harry Potter's arrival and the mystery baby.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, Kiddos. You asked for it and here it is. Chapter 3. I've been able to get it done in between writing my NaNoWriMo 2012 project which, until today, I was ahead on. I'll catch up tomorrow on it. Thanks for all of your reviews. I've loved every single one! For those who have left anonymous reviews, thank you all for taking your time to read. Obviously, I am not able to reply to those ones but I do try to answer questions as they come up. **

**So please feel free to leave reviews or PM me with questions. I'm a little bit slower in replying because of the NaNo but I promise that I WILL answer them.**

**Thanks again.  
**

**Jenny  
**


End file.
